1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing device, and more particularly to a data processing device which is suitable for a handy type electronic computer to process various tables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to process or calculate various tables, such as a list of student examination records for various subjects, conventionally there has been employed a relatively large computer with a display unit having display capacity large enough to display the entire contents of the table in a matrix shape of a predetermined number of lines and rows with the title of the table, name the line item and name of the row item. Whereby, the respective elements of the table have been easy to read by the operator.
On the other hand, in small sized computers such as a pocket type computer or a handy type computer, the available display capacity of the display unit provided in the handy type computer is too small because examples of only one or several lines of the entire elements of the table may be displayed. Therefore, when attempting to process the table for example, the student's record must be scrolled at every line of the table on the display unit by the operator in using the conventional handy type computer, since only one line of the table can be displayed. However, the operator can read only numeric data of the table without any identifications such as title of the table (in this example, student examination records) and table item name (in this case the name of the students, and the examination subjects), the operator can scarcely obtain the necessary information of the table.